Sugar, sugar
by Yamaku Student -1396
Summary: This is the story of Ryouta Sakamoto, a boy with a terrible case of Type 1 Diabetes. So serious in fact that after his last 'seizure' that occurred at school, his parents thought that it would be best to send him to a school that could care for him properly and if something should happen, at least there would be nursing staff. Yamaku Academy was that place.
1. Chapter 1

"All I remember of it was thinking, god, this is the worst headache I've had in a long time and then.." Ryouta raised his right hand and let it drop to a 'facedown' position, signifying his keeling over. The purple haired nurse didn't seem to interested in his hand gestures whatsoever, he had been so light hearted when Ryouta came in but now he was all but scanning the young mans body up and down. Finally he raised his eyes, looking into Ryouta's own, "and this was the last episode that you had?" the blonde haired youth nodded, "Very well" the Nurse nodded, "Be on your way then, don't forget to take your insulin at the first break and keep an eye on your levels. If you don't feel right, you know where to find me". Ryouta nodded and headed out. Reaching into his jacket pocket he checked the number written on the small piece of paper. Unfortunately what was not written on the piece of paper was direction on how to get to the boy's dormitory. Ryouta sighed and let his gut lead him to where he was going, he had to get set up in his room quickly and have a shower. He didn't want to be late and smelly to his first class of the day.

After showering and taking his insulin, Ryouta felt much more comfortable in his new school uniform. A plain white shirt and tie combo with green pants. After checking his tie for the umpteenth time to make sure it was on correctly, Ryouta walked out of his room and down the hall, heading for his first class. Not more than five minutes later he arrived at the entrance hall. He fidgeted about again for a while, this is where he was told to wait for the man who would direct him in the right direction for his classes for the rest of day.

Panic gripped the chest of Ryouta. What happened if he had missed him? Would this man he was waiting for really just walk off without his charge like that? Could he be so irresponsible? Ryouta forced himself to exhale slowly, pushing all the thoughts of having too search for his classroom by himself. He took a few moments to look around. He was the only person here. Except for…he peered over standing still as a statue was a man in a brown jacket that looked to have seen better days. Could this be the man he was after? If so how long had he been standing there, he decided that he'd have to take the initiative otherwise the daydreaming man would never notice him. Ryouta strode over to where he was, doing his best to put on a friendly smile. "Hello, my name is Sakamoto Ryouta. I was hoping you would help me out, I'm looking for a man named Proffes-" "I'm him. Where have you been all this time, I was waiting" the man asked, interrupting Ryouta. "I was waiting over there, by the stairs, perhaps I missed you come in?" "Perhaps. We musn't waste time now, you're already late, woud you like me to introduce you to the class or would you rather introduce yourself?" Ryouto shifted uncomfortably, wondering how many other people had been asked this same question before him.


	2. Chapter 2

The introductions were painful. Mutou stood at the front of the class and introduced him first by name, then where he came from and lastly what his ailment was. The class greeted him quietly and then he was directed to his seat and told to grab his science textbook. He did so. Not even 10 minutes into the lesson and Ryouta was already bored. Science had always been interesting for him, but this teacher seemed to drag on with his words. The class passed slowly and steadily and before he knew it, it was time for lunch. Ryouta hadn't made any friends. Although he had wanted to try and talk to the bubbly pink haired girl and her friend with the dark hair but they moved off to talk with a brown haired boy. So it was that Ryouta had no one to sit with or even talk to on his first day at Yamaku. With a sigh he opened his satchel bag and dug about, first finding his insulin. He looked at it with distaste, he hated the stuff. It smelt bad and it felt funny inside of him. It was a green Epipen device with the word 'Protophane' written on it. Ryouta didn't understand what the name signified, he shrugged and dialled up the number on the 'pen' and lifted his shirt so that he could inject it easily into his stomach. He sighed, as he depressed the dial and injected the cold and uncomfortable feeling medicine into his stomach he looked up and met a pair of green eyes, looking at him curiously.  
It felt like a long time that they were there, staring at eachother. Ryouta with the needle still inside him and the girl with the green eyes holding a boxed lunch. Neither willing to move first, both like a deer in headlights. Just staring at eachother. Finally, one of them spoke, "S- sorry" said the girl as she turned and went to move away from him.  
"Wait!" without thinking Ryouta pulled the needle from the soft flesh of his stomach and stood, grabbing the girls arm, "Please, stay and sit with me a while. I can explain".The green eyed girl looked at him like he was crazy, "You're a Diabetic. I know, I've seen it before" she looked around the area they were currently in, as though she was seeing it for the first time. It was the secluded stairs that lead to the roof. "You don't need to be embarrassed about it, Sakamoto" she rested her eyes on him once more, "No one in this place will judge you for it. This is Yamaku" She smiled. It was a pretty smile, Ryouta thought, it made her eyes almost close from the sheer width of it. She showed no teeth and held her hands behind her back. "I know it's just tha-" he stopped himself, unwilling to put his problems with himself on this girl he had just met, "Do you have a name?". The girl gave the smile again, "Misakan Arie" she said with a smile. Brushing the some of her stray snowy hair from in front of her face. How did she get that hair to be such a pure shade of white? Ryouta mused. Perhaps some form of hair dye or bleaching product. Surely it couldn't be natural.  
Ohh shit. She had caught him staring and now seemed to be going back into her shell, Ryouta raced to find something, anything at all that he could say. "What's wrong with you?" he bluted out and immediately regretted it. Her eyes dropped, "Epilepsy. Very severe" she said simply, "My parents thought it would be safer to have me here. That the Yamaku staff could look after me better than they could". She looked at a small wristwatch that was around the wrong way. The watch face was on the same side as her palm. "I have to go now. I have to see the Nurse before the break is over" she dropped a small polite bow, "I hope to see you again, Sakamoto" "Ryouta, please". She smiled, "Then call me Arie, I'll see you around, Ryouta" she called over her shoulder as she ran off. Trying desperately to get to the Nurse in time.  
Ryouta was left gaping on the stairway. Did that really happen or was he perhaps having a dream? Arie certainly looked like she came from a dream with those jade green eyes and her alarmingly white hair. She looked like some sort of earthbound angel. The bell rang and Ryouta roused himself from the thoughts of the girl and headed to class. He couldn't focus on the lesson however, his mind just kept wandering to his meeting with that girl. Arie.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Arie's P.O.V_**  
A stray lock of her white hair fell across her vision once more. With a quiet growl, Arie tucked it back behind her ear. She hated her hair, hated having it so long. But feared cutting it. In her previous school she had done as much and cut her hair short so that the snowy strands didn't annoy her so much. How the children had ridiculed her for it. The names they had called her, Arie wouldn't forget that. She shook her head, physically clearing thoughts of their cruelty from her mind. This was her happy place after all, she wouldn't let thoughts of bullies taint it for her. The library was quiet save for the eccentric librarian that was wandering about with a trolley, trying desperatley to place the books on it back in their original positions. Arie frowned, she should go and help her out. Just as she was about to stand the doors to the library opened and what came through looked like a hurricane of pure energy and pink hair. Misha. Arie sat back down and tried to hide herself behind the book. Another two people walked in behind Misha, one was the serious studen council president herself, Hakamichi Shizune and following somewhat reluctantly, Nakai Hisao. A recent transfer to Yamaku. The two girls made a beeline for the poor librarian but Hisao seemed to hang back a little. Reluctant to follow them. Arie couldn't say she blamed him. It's not that the two girls were mean or anything, Arie liked them well enough. Especially Misha who had been so friendly when Arie herself had transferred to Yamaku. It's just that their energy was to much to handle, Shizune had this way of extracting whatever information from you that she desired. That made Arie a little nervous, there were things she definatley did not want to share with the student council. Chief among those things, the fact that she herself couldn't take her mind off of the Diabetic boy in the stairway with his shy charm and nervous looking eyes. Arie wondered if they'd ever talk again, she hoped so.  
The sun was setting painting the library a beautiful bright orange. Arie was up and moving before the librarian could come over and move her along. Everything she did was in a practiced timeframe to avoid contact with people she didn't want to talk with. A creature of habit that's what most would call the snowy haired youth. She lived her life on a schedule. Wake up in the morning and brush her teeth and shower. Then be in class ten minutes before everyone else so that she could still have time to read before the hustle and bustle that was the school day began. The only time that her schedule had come into conflict with anyone else was today on the stairway to the roof. Sakamoto Ryouta had messed it up, she was mean't to go to the roof and read quietly, a change of scenery from the library. But when she encountered the boy on the stairs they had talked almost their entire short lunch break and she had been forced to retreat back to class without having read her book on the roof. As the schedule demanded. With a sigh, she walked through the entrance of the school and across the grounds leading to the dormitories. On the wall outside she saw a slightly distressed Tezuka Rin painting swiftly with her feet and a smiling Nakai Hisao mixing the paint for her. That Hisao, he certainly is popular among the ladies Arie thought as she hurried by so that she would not be asked to help.


End file.
